


圣了车车

by deadflag



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadflag/pseuds/deadflag
Summary: 圣了车。父子局。本来和游了车的每日练习是一个系列，但是过度圣了还是单独放一篇……过于骚操作的鸿上圣注意。全文R18。有我也不知道算不算游了的严重游了成分，总之先预警介意的千万不要随便点开（……）时间点是领导认出作哥→搭汉诺塔之间的某个时间。





	圣了车车

Link vrains里，作为汉诺据点的无法被常人所寻找到的空间里，回荡着难耐的喘息声。

暗淡到几乎只有屏幕荧光的空间里，随时都有可能被部下所闯入。无论是三骑士还是幽灵现在都不在据点，更别提其他无法进入中枢与汉诺首领会面的汉诺骑士了。

如果他们此刻进入据点，便会见到他们崇高的汉诺首领不怎么崇高的那一面。

据点里除了Revolver之外，此刻还有另外一个男人。看上去严肃而又有些上年纪的科学家模样，正是Revolver的生父，鸿上圣。只是无论谁目睹这幅场面，都无法相信这两人是父子。

鸿上圣坐在监控屏幕前面的控制台上，白大褂垫在身下垂到腿边。而Revolver背对着坐在他的怀里，双腿打开架在他的腿上。在link vrains里的感官并非像现实世界一般真实，然而只存活在vr世界的鸿上博士却能将他的接触以真实的感官体验传递出来。Revolver的面具未摘，没有眼珠和瞳孔的，仿佛义眼一般的金黄色双眼看不出任何情感，却能从眼角与嘴唇中标识出他所沉溺的情欲。不知是什么材质的紧身衣被一块一块地数据碎片化，袒露出底下的皮肤，胸口的红点以及下体的雄性象征。鸿上博士有些粗糙的大手捉着Revolver的性器，套弄着将包皮向下撸动，露出粉红色的，鲜嫩的尖端。

这一幕父子乱伦的画面着实淫秽不堪，若是被人知道汉诺骑士的首领是这副模样，怕不是会彻底的失去他的威严与名望。然而Revolver并没有反抗。甚至可以说是顺从地张开双腿，接受自己的亲生父亲的行为。透明的面具下他的神色一览无遗，微微皱起的眉骨勾起快感的弧度，抬起的一只手被鸿上博士抓着按在他自己的胸脯上，玩弄着胸前的乳珠。性器顶端可怜兮兮地渗出爱液，弄脏了鸿上博士有些苍老的手。

“对不起，父亲……”尽管射精感已经开始涌进后脑，Revolver依旧克制着自己，为弄脏了鸿上博士的手而道歉。鸿上博士贴近他的耳边，看上去仿佛经过精致的修整的胡子刺在他耳朵和脖颈上。“你成长了，了见。”沉稳而令人安心的声音叫出了他的名字，令Revolver被一阵眩晕般的冲动包围，忍不住向后仰靠在鸿上博士的身上。高高翘起的性器坚硬又喷张，爱液汩汩留下，颤抖着寻求着释放。然而没有父亲的允许，Revolver只能不停用意志压抑着射精的冲动，难过地弓起腿。

“已经准备去了吗，Revolver。”鸿上博士加快了手上的动作，随后依旧沉稳地问道。“是……是的……父亲……请允许我……”Revolver不停地吞咽着唾液，断断续续地发出请求。小腹不停地抽动，马眼也开始张合，就快要到他的意识无法控制的边缘。“好，去吧，Revolver。”随着亲生父亲一声允许的话语，身体紧绷的那根神经瞬间断裂。Revolver压抑着的喘息顿时化为几声急促的呻吟，抬起胯越挺越高，急急地把性器往鸿上博士的手里送，没几下便高昂着全部释放在博士的手中。吐过精的性器软塌塌地垂下来，Revolver也完全瘫软在鸿上博士的怀里，胸口一起一伏地喘息着，渐渐恢复平静。完全遮住脸部的面具内似乎看不到任何变化一般，但汗水却从面具边沿顺着脖颈流下，汇入裸露出皮肤的紧身衣之下。

“做的不错，Revolver。”背后的男人夸奖他道。Revolver呼吸还未平稳，便扭头试图看清父亲的脸。然而在幽蓝色的荧屏光芒下，衬出深沉的阴影的父亲，脸上却并未流露出什么欣喜或是满意的笑容。

父亲尽管温柔，但却也十分严格。Revolver试图平稳下自己的呼吸，脑子里同时也想道。他努力地想要让父亲满意和欣慰，但做到这样还远远不够。

“你还记得我说的吗。”鸿上博士突然开口道。他的语气总是充满理性和睿智，无论何时都不失冷静与稳重一般。“网络的世界尽是虚假，虚拟的形象也无法传达真实。只有这之下的灵魂和真实的心意，才是这个世界真正的模样。”

“我……记得，父亲。我一日都未曾忘记。”Revolver回答道。尽管不知道父亲突然提到这件事究竟是为什么，不过他依旧十分恭敬。

“是吗，那就好。那么接下来的考验，想必你一定可以通过吧。”鸿上博士欣慰而又严肃地说道。“父亲……？”Revolver疑惑地问出声。视线瞥向的鸿上博士背光的脸，背后无尽的光芒将他映衬得仿佛网络世界的神一般。

“尽管我现在是由数据还原出的鸿上圣的灵魂，但那依旧是我灵魂的本来模样。无论外表变成什么样子，其内核必然不变。而你也能够完全确信并且认定吧，Revolver。”鸿上博士一边说着，他的身体开始发生了变化。能够随心所欲修改link vrains程式的他，所呈现的形象也是任由他自己所决定。鸿上圣的身体从脚向上开始起了变化，套着白大褂的中年人身躯被同样穿着紧身衣的年轻身影所替代，有些沧桑的留着胡子的脸逐渐化作一张年轻的面孔，锐利而严肃地灰色眼珠化为闪耀着无限光芒和坚持的绿色眸子，而他的声音也逐渐地发生了变化。在Revolver意识到背后的声音从一个他无比熟悉的声音变化成他有些痛恨却又难以忘记的声音的时候，他回过脸，看到身后的父亲的样子，变为了与他一直作对的，宿敌的模样。

“什——？！”Revolver大惊失色，几乎要从对方的怀里蹦起来。然而那个拥有着他的宿敌，Playmaker的面貌的男人却再次平静地开口道：“怎么了，Revolver。只是形态改变了，其中的灵魂的真谛，你还是能够确认的吧。”

Revolver闻言用力按捺下自己本能想要逃离的身体，咬住下唇许久，终于再次顺从地回答：“是的，父亲。我还能……认出您。”后背陌生的触感。不太陌生的声音。相当熟悉的脸。以及过度陌生的，隔着同样材质不明的胶手套之下的手指的触感。Revolver身上起了一层细密的疙瘩，被可以算得上陌生的男人的身体触碰的感觉令他头皮发麻。他努力从对方的眼神里辨认属于自己父亲的神情，身体却还是不可避免地僵硬起来。

他的父亲，拥有着Playmaker外貌的男人将他翻过身，仰面压在控制台上，并且撑开他的大腿的时候，面对迎面而来的无比清晰的面孔，Revolver终于感到了无法抑制的恐惧。“等……等一下父亲……我……我很害怕……”汉诺骑士的首领难得示弱，耷拉下来的眼角流露出不安与恐惧。“不要怕，Revolver。纵使外表无比陌生，感知我的灵魂，能够为你带来平静。”似乎是为了安慰自己的儿子，“playmaker ”掀开了Revolver 的面具。面具下终于露出的，与普通的人类更为接近的面孔，以及摇摆不定地闪烁着金色光芒的双眸。“playmaker”随后在他的嘴唇上印下了一个吻。

Revolver闭上了眼睛。嘴唇的触感也是无比陌生，与父亲带着胡渣粗糙却又有些一丝独特气息的触感完全不同。他甚至主动张开嘴，邀请父亲的舌头在他口腔中肆虐，搅动他的舌头无处躲藏，试图从这一吻中找寻父亲那熟悉的动作和气息。

一个吻的同时，“playmaker”的龟头抵在Revolver臀瓣的缝隙，填入后穴随后深深地埋了进去。

“呜……！”Revolver发出一声悲鸣，身体顿时紧绷。“playmaker”安慰地低声细语，同时阳具不停地向着体内深处缓缓开拓。“……太大了……”Revolver压着嗓子哀叫出声。与父亲完全不同的触感，已经无法通过动作去替换自己的感知。最直接的连接处带来的，陌生的性器侵犯后穴的感觉过于强烈，令他后脊阵阵发冷。他抓着“playmaker”的胳膊，几乎要失去理智地阻止对方的侵入。

“感知我的灵魂，Revolver。”仿佛是父亲的循循教导一般，“playmaker”低声说道。“这样身体的连接同时也是灵魂的传递，我相信你能做到的，我的儿子。”

“是……的……父亲……”Revolver的手终于松开。他禁闭着的双眼渗出难耐的泪水，一字一句地回答出来。“乖孩子。”他的父亲伸手抚摸着他的头顶，但那却是一双决斗者细长而有力的手。这只手拂过Revolver的脸颊和嘴唇，扰乱着他的精神。无论是睁开眼睛看到对方那张坚毅又带一点少年气的面孔，还是闭上眼睛听到对方的声音，以及那在自己体内的，被后穴包裹着的肉棒，无一令Revolver不停地失去判断能力。

“playmaker是汉诺骑士的敌人，同时也是你的敌人。他干扰着我们需要实行的行动，你痛恨他也是理所当然。在这样的外表之下，若是你依旧能够不受迷惑地找到灵魂的本质，那你便不会再被轻易动摇了。”“playmaker”缓缓地说道，接着适应了后穴的性器开始在Revolver的体内抽插起来。

Revolver倒吸了一口凉气，接着便被卷入了情欲的漩涡。熟知他的身体的鸿上博士非常清楚怎样能让儿子的身体充斥快感，次次冲着Revolver的敏感点冲撞，并且在撞到时还持续地碾压着。没几下Revolver便被撞得理智全无，甩着头低声呻吟起来。他的手在空气中胡乱抓着，手足无措一般，最终拽住了固定他腰肢的那双结实的手臂。尖锐的快感一股一股地涌上小腹，撑起了歪倒着的性器，令它逐渐抬起了头，再次分泌起顶端的液体。Revolver在意识的漩涡里昏头转向，模糊的视线中眼前的脸竟然露出了有些没有余裕的模样。原来这个一直不可一世到可恨的playmaker也会露出这样的神情。Revolver几近断线的意识中冒出了这样的念头。对方明亮的绿色眸子蒙上一层水雾，脸上也盖着些许绯红。“Revolver！”喊着自己的声音并不陌生，而被快感击碎的断断续续的精神里，似乎有什么东西不停地闪过。十年前。三个。那张稚嫩的伤痕累累的脸。从此未能忘记的，愧疚与苦闷。敌对，斗争，对方坚毅的充满仇恨的神情不停刺痛他的心，却又在这种时刻化为辛苦和酸涩的味道涌上心头。“play……maker……！”无尽的思绪令他忍不住脱口出对方的名字，而那张罕见露出温柔的面孔却突然愣了愣，睁大了仿佛能从黑暗中引领前路的明亮双眼。

身体内翻涌的快感陡然上升，带走了最后一丝理智。Revolver金色的双眼被泪水完全侵染，合不上的嘴唇再次被亲吻所占据。“playmaker”将他压在控制台上一阵冲撞，撞得他后背与控制台的按钮擦得有些生痛。顶撞着他的腰肢的力道前所未有的强，与光滑的紧身衣之间的触碰变得无比炽热。快感节节攀升，Revolver的呻吟也逐渐变为媚叫，最终在身体猛地弹起时，全身紧绷后仰着头，性器与弓着的身体一同颤抖着，射出了精液。一股一股的白浊喷射殆尽之后，Revolver的身体却仍然没有放松，绷着身子抽动了数下，肺内的空气被压榨出来一般吐着气，仿佛又再次空射几次之后，才终于重重地落下。

被“playmaker”抬起的双腿软软地搭着，无力地完全大开。腹部和下体一片狼藉，而身体还时不时地抽搐着。陌生的高潮持续了很久的时间，渐渐清明的头脑里，却有一个无法抑制的罪恶念头涌了上来。

被除了父亲之外的陌生的男人，甚至是宿敌一般的男人侵犯，却更加有感觉地到了高潮。罪恶感逐渐蔓延，狠狠地掐住了Revolver的心。

“做得好，Revolver。”似乎是看出儿子内心的罪恶感，“playmaker”伸出手指摸了摸Revolver的脸，安慰道。“能够辨认出虚拟的外表下不变的灵魂，并且因为这个灵魂而通过性欲到达高潮。你能够看透灵魂的本质，Revolver。”

“因为……灵魂的本质是……父亲？”Revolver无力地喃喃自语道。而眼前的人则赞许地点了点头，再次重复了一遍。

Revolver嘀嘀咕咕地重复着这句话。是的，确实是这样的。因为灵魂的本质是父亲，所以身体本能地对此起了反应。原因就是这样，并没有其他的可能。自己最爱的，最崇敬的，最愿意付出一切的只有父亲。没有其他的可能性——

他的内心逐渐坚定了信念，似乎将那个名为playmaker的裂缝抛在了脑后。

然而过了片刻，眼前拥有着playmaker的样貌的，他的生父的鸿上圣却再次理智到几近冷酷地开口了。

“但是在刚才的过程中，你有一次叫了他的名字，Revolver。”父亲的眼神还是那样坚毅而理智，仿佛并非是为了惩罚他的过错。“所以你并未通过考验。要能够成功……恐怕必须不停地重复进行这样的行为，直到你能够改正为止，Revolver。”

父亲身为科学家的疯狂与冷血，与这幅playmaker熊熊燃烧着复仇之火的面孔完全重叠，几乎要将Revolver吞噬殆尽。而link vrains里的时间，依旧无法清点的漫长。


End file.
